This is not my Story
by Smokaholic
Summary: This is a story of someone else's happiness. This is a story of watching the person you're in love with, fall in love with someone else. This is definitely not my story. This is their love story. Naru, Saku, Sasu.


**Day 1**

"Hey Naruto."

I yawned. It was too damn early to talk to anyone. I knew that signing up for a morning class was gonna be the death of me but it seemed more appealing to wake up early and get it over with quickly rather than to sit and rot in any of the available three hour long classes.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair. I guess this is what I get for procrastinating in class registration. If I have to wake up at such an ungodly hour for a whole semester, I might as well get comfortable now.

"Oi, Naruto. You're falling asleep again and class hasn't even started yet."

Dude, shut the fuck up and let me rest my eyes in peace. Please.

"For fucks sake, stop snoring. People are looking."

Fuck people. They didn't lose sleep last night from banging their hot girlfriend so they could go ahead and choke on my right-

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Female voice. A nice one, too. Lightweight familiar. I looked up.

"Never mind."

Ah, very familiar, but significantly different. Same pink hair, only longer. Like, all the way down to those deliciously curvy hips, longer. She also had the same porcelain pale skin that brought out the brightest green eyes I've ever seen but.. I couldn't tell if it was the way her gaze was devoid of any emotion, or the way she walked away without a second thought that told me she definitely wasn't the same naive girl I once knew.

"Dude.."

I yawned again, "What?"

"Didn't we go to high school with her?"

"The rude, pink-haired chick?"

"Yeah. Fuck, I forgot her name."

I didn't. I didn't think I would remember it at all, actually. Ain't that some shit.

"No shit, Sherlock. You're forgetful as fuck."

"Fuck you. That chick though.. I remember how she looked like in high school. She was a plain jane at first, wasn't she? Then everyone started paying attention to her outta nowhere in like junior year. Damn it all, what the fuck was her name."

She wasn't just a plain jane, she was a nobody. Well, okay, not really. She just kept to herself and her little circle of nobody friends; probably to avoid petty high school drama. She was very conservative, too. The look in her eyes came off as _antisocial_ at first, but she was very playful, given the chance.

How did I end up talking to her again?

I leaned my elbow on the desk in front of me and rested my chin on my hand. Come to think of it, she was probably the first since that nasty break up with my very first ex.

Let's see.. It wasn't because of her body. I mean, she used to hide that average body of hers under loose clothing, for God knows why. What the hell was there to be insecure about? Chicks our age at the time dressed up like they were in their twenties.

Ah, I remember now.

The first time she wore leggings. What a monumental day that was. We had assigned seats next to each other, and me being Mr. Big Balls went to class everyday the moment the second bell rang because back then, the earlier you went to class, the more you seemed like a loser.

That was pretty fucking dumb.

Whatever. Since Kiba and I always came to class late, I never noticed the quiet pink-haired girl that sat next to me. It wasn't until she was called up to the front that I truly noticed her presence.

Damn leggings. The death of every pubescent teenage boy.

It was the sight of her surprisingly round backside that caught my attention. Kiba's too. How the fuck could he possibly forget her name? He was the one that told me it when I asked.

It was upon hearing her name for the first time that my interest was piqued. I'd never heard such a fitting name.

"Sakura."

Kiba looked at me, " What did you say? Are you mumbling shit in your sleep again?"

"Her name is Sakura Haruno, you fucking prick."

That stupid look he always had on his face lit up into an expression of nostalgia, "Oh yeah! She was the chick with the nice ass in Kakashi-sensei's class."

"It's sad how you remember girls by their assets."

"You shouldn't be talking. At least I don't cheat on my girlfriend regularly."

Ouch. That should've hurt, but it didn't. Hinata is a great girlfriend, the best I've had so far actually, but I can't help but feel like something is missing..

I always find myself asking the same shit: Do I really love her? Like, really, _love_ her?

I mean, I spoil her in more ways than one, and I do care about her and shit, but why don't I feel guilty about cheating on her?

I've concluded that it all comes down to the sex. Even though kissing her is like kissing any other girl, sex with her is the best because of her bomb ass tits.

I smiled lazily, "Jealous?"

Kiba whimpered his usual, unmanly dog-like whimper as he yawned, "Fat chance. We both know commitment is not my thing."

I rolled my eyes, "Anything with tits and a vagina is your _thing_."

"That's the old me. I've developed a newfound appreciation for a girl's behind."

I narrowed my eyes sideways at Kiba, "The fuck, since when?"

"Since five minutes ago. That Sakura chick is a real head turner now. I don't know if you noticed since your dumbass was half asleep, but her upgrade from leggings to yoga pants is so unfair. Watching her walk away was the sweetest torture. She went from plain jane to sex on legs in just two years."

I nonchalantly drifted my attention towards the left side of the auditorium; down a few rows below me was where Sakura chose to sit. Her long, luscious pink hair came down as a curtain to cover the side of her face as she concentrated on scribbling some shit in her notebook.

Of course I fucking noticed. It was hard not to. The first thing that came to mind was the muscle she packed on. And not that body builder's bulk that scared most men away. You take one look at her and you could tell that she was gym faithful. The way her pants accentuated her bottom can get a whole damn room turning their heads. She definitely went a long way from her high school sophomore year ass.

Not only was it big, but it was round like the letter C. An ass like that is some grade A shit, results from thousands of squats and lunges. I couldn't blame Kiba for panting after her so shamelessly.

Those damn yoga pants. What a fucking tease. If her ass looks like that, with clothing _on_, then what the fuck does the rest of her look like?

Oh, fuck me. I feel like a pubescent teen again with my imagination running rampant like this.

Say something, idiot.

"Yeah, she got pretty hot."

"What I've give to press my hands up against that incredible ass of hers.."

Uh oh, male ego kicking in. Well shit, he started it.

"I used to talk to her."

Kiba flipped shit, "What the fuck? Seriously?"

Keep it cool, Naruto. Now you've got to see through it to the end. Don't reveal much or you'll be looked at as the biggest asshole on the planet. Oh yeah, and you've got a girlfriend.

"Yeah, in our sophomore year. After my break up with Ino, I needed some type of distraction. Took one look at Sakura's ass and made my move the next day."

"I was in that fucking class. I didn't notice shit."

"Well, yeah. I didn't want anyone knowing about us, especially with Chouji in that class. Didn't look like she minded though, since she went along with it and all."

"You must've fucked up big time for her to hold a grudge even to this day."

Ugh, one slip up and it's all over. Lie, Naruto. Just get him to shut up.

"I was her first kiss."

Kiba blew a low whistle, "Dude, that's some serious ass shit to little fourteen year olds. How could you do her shady like that?"

Great, now he's siding with her, "Plain janes just aren't my type."

"She's most definitely no plain jane now. Would you give it a go if given a second chance? Like, for real."

I laughed, "Come on, Kiba. I have a girlfriend."

"Never stopped you before."

"None of them looked like Sakura."

Kiba and I sat in mutual silence, a bromance moment hanging in the air between us as we mentally agreed on one thing: those green eyes of hers can put any man in their place.

In other words, she had the potential to be one man's salvation, or everyone else's downfall.


End file.
